


Such Tragic Event (Jasper X Moonstone)

by Thongchan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Moonstone is my gemsona, Rape, Welllll, bored, i dont know why i wrote this, jasper and moonstone, mentioning of Amethyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5668597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thongchan/pseuds/Thongchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper has Moonstone under her possession and brought upon a horrific move that has scarred poor Moonstone for life.</p><p> </p><p>Jasper X OC one-shot btw</p>
            </blockquote>





	Such Tragic Event (Jasper X Moonstone)

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, I haven't been much active here for a month due to work keeping me busy. Not to mention, my schedule changed from 4 hours to longer ones now. Every time I come home from work at night, I get too tired to think and write out my ideas..
> 
> Meh, but anyways, I thought of this after I read a few rape/non-con stories of Jasper X Sapphire or any other character and I always wanted to write one for her and Moonstone, since I had plan to write out the relationship between the predator and the bunny. 
> 
> Moonstone aka Little Bunny is my gemsona, my favorite gemsona. I planned to write more fanfics of her sometime in the future and I already paired her up with Amethyst.
> 
> I'll shut up now.

"St-stop!" Moonstone squeaked as she witnessed Jasper crawling on top of her like a predator, with a evil grin on her face.

"Why? I just want to know why a Gem like you is scared of a warrior like me." Jasper laughed as her large, rough hands pinned both of Moonstone's small ones. "Are you really that scared of me?"

"I don't want no trouble, just get off of me..!" The pink Gem cried out as she struggled out of the predator's grip, but failed.

"What is it that the Overcooked Runt call you? Little Bunny? Well, how about I call you Scared Little Bunny?" Jasper grinned even more before talking, "Because you're always a scared, little runt who I can toy around with.."

Moonstone had her left covered by her long, pink bangs as she sobbed in fear and said nothing.

"Now, let's see how well you can handle on what I'm about to do to you.." The tangerine brute pulled down the mahogany pants of her uniform and shapeshifted a large, cock that rose up and has little veins on the member. Moonstone widened her eyes in horror as she held in her breath.

"No, no...! Don't...!" Moonstone pleaded.

"Shut the fuck up, runt!" Jasper growled as she pulled down the Gem's undergarment that is full of lace and shoved her member into the vaginal entrance, making Moonstone scream out in pain and fear. Each hard thrust has caused Moonstone to feel more pain, yet she felt pleasure soon rushing into her body. She was about to faint in the process, but Jasper slapped her across the face.

"Don't pass out, Scared Little Bunny.. You wouldn't be able to see about what I'm going to give you towards the end..." Jasper said as she kept thrusting her hips into Moonstone in a faster pace.

"Oh g-god, stop...Stop it.. Please..." Moonstone pleaded once more as she felt more pleasure rushing in and tried not to moan.

"It's pathetic how that Overcooked Runt tried so hard to defend your so-called honor and haven't got all the way with you yet.. Now she's too late and I'll be the one taking away your innocence.." Jasper laughed cruelly. "Now, here is your REWARD!"

Moonstone felt a warm substance gushing inside her as she widened her black eyes and collapsed onto the bed, sobbing uncontrollably as she felt the tangerine pull out her cock. Jasper then cleaned herself up before pulling up her pants and looked down at the pink Gem.

"Well, then... I must be taking my leave... You can lay there and think about what just happened.. I hope you feel a slut right now, because that's what you are right now... Your own comrades won't be able to look at you as an innocent, little Gem anymore..You deserved it.." Jasper cackled evilly as she left the room, leaving the pink Gem alone for the night.

Moonstone slowly sat up and hugged her knees as she slowly shed tears and looked at nothing, but abyss in the starry space. "Amethyst.. Steven... anyone... please come find me... Please come...."

She then begin to close her eyes as she waited for someone to rescue her and take her back to their beloved Earth..Never in her life would she ever deal with such tragic event that happened upon her.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I saw the latest SU episode and I was generally shocked that *SPOILER ALERT* Yellow Diamond had finally made her full appearance. I just.. I'm just... oh my god... I figured she would appear in the ep anyway just by looking at those diamonds in the sky. 
> 
> Anyways, I was bit sloppy on writing this, but I hope I did okay... I'm just tired that's all.


End file.
